For My Valentine
by Art-Of-Escape
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Konoha and everyone seems to be affected by the romantic atmosphere! A certain little blonde boy feels like everyones forgotten him but thats not entirely true. sasunaru.
1. Valentines Day

Another Sasunaru, surprise, surprise! Enjoy it! Its just something that popped into my head while I was eating spaghetti, strangely enough.

* * *

**For My Valentine**

**One-shot**

* * *

Valentines Day was a day of love and admiration, effecting the hearts of people all over the world and the village of Konoha was no exception. The village was full of red and pink heart decorations and overly expensive chocolate, all nicely presented in their heart shaped boxes. The village was full of men trying to steal kisses from there girlfriends and wives. Even little children seemed to be affected by the romantic atmosphere of it all and swapped poems and chocolates. Which brings us to the place filled with love-struck children, Konoha Ninja Academy.

In the Konoha Ninja Academy, there were little children no older than 7 swapping valentines gifts and cards. All of them were smiling and giggling shyly except for one little blonde haired boy who had been conveniently forgotten about. This particular little boy didn't receive any chocolate or any cards. He didn't even get a bashful smile from one of the girls in his class, who were currently surrounding a pale, dark haired boy.

This pale boy was _very _pretty. For a boy. He had midnight black eyes and dark hair that had the tiniest tint of blue in it. His good looks and cool aura was enough to make any girls heart throb. The girls surrounding him were currently trying to force there gifts upon him. He obviously didn't like the attention and was relieved when he his sensei, Iruka, had finally entered and told them to take their seats.

Said pale boy's name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was admired by students and teachers a like for his natural talent as a ninja-in-training. Sasuke walked passed all the giggling girls who had the seats next to them conveniently empty. He sat down next to a familiar blonde haired boy who looked pretty sad and disappointed. The boy mentioned had sunshine blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes and flawless tan skin except for the three symmetrical lines running across his cheeks. He was as cute as any little boy could get. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Luckily for Naruto, class flew by and it was now recess. He waited for the class to file out excitedly. When they had all left he stood with a sad sigh and left the classroom and quickly walked outside and passed all of his classmates swapping a seemingly endless supply of gifts. He sat down on an abandoned swing with his eyes focused on the ground. Everyone had forgotten about him on Valentines Day _again_. He had given Sakura-chan some chocolates he had saved all week for, only to have them eyed warily and then thrown away without even a second glance at the boy who had given them to her. He'd never admit something so pathetic but he'd never had chocolate before. He was only given enough money for rent and food, that's it. So he didn't waste his precious money on something like chocolate. Usually Naruto wasn't a sad child but he couldn't help it, nothing seemed to go right for him. So he just sat there with his eyes on the ground feeling sorry for himself until he heard footsteps approaching him.

Naruto looked up with hopeful blue eyes to see Sasuke standing there, the hope in his eyes dimmed at the sight of the other boy but then curiosity took over as he watched Sasuke fumble with something behind his back. Sasuke was standing there nervously in front of him, blushing slightly. Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused.

Suddenly Sasuke thrusted his arm out almost violently. There in his hand was a large box of chocolate covered in pink and frills.

Naruto blinked.

Looking at the box and then at Sasuke who was blushing furiously now and was avoiding eye contact. Naruto blinked again before gingerly reaching out to take the chocolate. As soon as Naruto took it from his hand Sasuke darted off in embarrassment. Naruto let a smile work its way onto his face as he read the glitter writing on the lid of the box, '_**For my Valentine'**_. Giggling to himself Naruto opened the box and plucked out a chocolate and popped it into his mouth. Moaning at the delicious taste of his very first chocolate.

* * *

Gah! That was pretty adorable if I do say so myself.

Reviews are appreciated.

'Till next time! JA!


	2. Valentines Day: 6 years later

I know that I said this story would be a one shot but a very nice reviewer dropped me the idea to have another story like this one but of Naruto giving Sasuke the valentines gift.

**This is for you, Kaitou Ryuki!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto & co.

* * *

Today was a special day. Today was Valentines Day. The time for love and kisses. Like every Valentine in Konoha the village was filled with giggles and shy smiles. Everyone was giving or receiving gifts of chocolates and roses.

Most of the Genin girls (and some Chuunin) were desperately searching for the dark haired village heart-throb Uchiha Sasuke. Squeals of "Sasuke-kun~" echoed through out the village. Luckily for our favourite Uchiha, he was far away from his fan girls training in a remote area of the village training grounds.

Panting the pale boy threw another kunai with deadly accuracy at the straw stuffed dummy's heart before landing several kicks and punches to the dummy's head and torso. Deciding to take a break he flicked his hair out of his face and moved towards the shade of a large tree, completely unaware of a pair of curious blue eyes peering down at him from the tree top.

Sasuke sat cross legged on the grass, grabbed the drink bottle that he had brought with him and pulled an apple out of his pocket. He took large gulps of the refreshing water, cooling down his body and taking a few bites out his apple before a large orange _thing_ fell from the tree above him. Jumping up Sasuke grabbed for a kunai but stopped short once realising that it wasn't a rabid fan girl. It was his knuckleheaded team mate Uzumaki Naruto.

He heard the mass of orange groan in pain. Sasuke rubbed his temples, he sighed, he could already feel a headache coming on. Naruto sat up rubbing the top of his bright blonde hair, readjusting his headband and stood up, narrowing his ocean blue eyes at Sasuke before pointing rather rudely at his face.

"That was your fault, asshole!" Naruto yelled in an obnoxious voice. The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and huffed before pushing his bottom lip out into a pout.

"Hn. Why were you in the tree in the first place, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke looked down at the shorter boy in annoyance and superiority. At this Naruto's cheeks took on a red hue. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"W-well, I was looking for you, stupid teme." Naruto stated with fake confidence. Sasuke glared at the blonde boy.

".. Why?"

"Cause I wanted to give you this," Naruto said before pulling a heart shaped box from his orange jacket. The box looked familiar, it was pink and frilly and had '_**For My Valentine' **_written across the top in eye-catching golden glitter. Sasuke eyed it warily.

"Dobe. I don't like sweets." The comment seemed to annoy Naruto.

"Duh! I know that! There's no chocolates in there, I ate the chocolate years ago!" Naruto said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Now take the bloody box, asshole!"

Sighing, Sasuke gingerly reached out and took the box from Naruto's hands. Opening the lid cautiously he felt his eyes widen in surprise at the contents of the box. In the box was little cherry tomatoes placed carefully where the chocolates were supposed to sit. Shaking off his surprise, Sasuke smirked and looked up at the blushing Naruto.

"You know me well, baka."

"Of cour-" Naruto was quickly cut off by the feeling of soft lips on the top of his soft blonde head. Naruto made a strange noise of embarrassment in the back of his throat as Sasuke pulled back still smirking, but Naruto swears on his life that his cheeks had the tiniest tinge of pink.

At first Naruto just stood there with his mouth open before his face went as red as a tomato and he darted off into the surrounding forest. Sasuke sat down underneath the shade of the forgotten tree and ate his tomatoes leisurely, smiling to himself.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't as good as it could have been but I had to make it up as I went. I do have other story's that need updating. XD

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
